Iris
by MobileTracker
Summary: Sneaking into his room, Tigress watches Po sleep for a few moments, pondering what he meant to her and if she'd ever have the courage to show him who she really is.


Tigress stood quietly at the threshold to Po's room, watching the panda slumber peacefully. Just a week ago he had been laid up in the medical bay recovering from injuries he had received from protecting her. Today had been his first day that he had been allowed to leave the medical wing and wander the yards. Shifu had still banned him from training with the others until cleared by the Palace's doctors, but Po didn't complain.

Though much to their surprise he didn't spend the day lazing around either. Everyday he was up. Cooking, meditating, observing them train and even help them sometimes by holding up an adversary for them.

Now he slept. Precious jade eyes hidden from her view by closed eyelids. They had grown closer as of late, but... in the pit of her stomach Tigress wanted more than just a smile or a hug. She knew Po cared about her, but she needed to feel... loved. Taking a few steps into the room she stood by his bed, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. He rolled towards her in his sleep, almost like he knew she was there.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight_

She took a step back, closing his door behind her before stepping forward again, sitting down quietly by his bed side and studying his features. She couldn't figure out what about him just seemed to calm her. Even when he was sleeping just his presence granted her the inner peace she had been searching for since she was a child. She bit her lip in thought. She couldn't allow the others to know. She had a reputation for being a loner. The idea of her being in love with Po would certain be rewarded by making her the butt of every joke they could think of.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..._

Tigress just sat and watched him sleep. Her mind would drift back to all the times he had been there for her. Even when she hadn't wanted him to be, and had made that painfully clear. But yet, even in those times Po still stood by her side without fail. He always knew the right thing to say and sometimes even when to say it. He knew how to make her feel good just for being herself. She didn't feel so lonely and lost around him. He brought out the best in her and, dare she admit, had softened her exterior.

She took a shuddering breath as her mind drifted to all the times he had saved her. She didn't think the panda realized just how much of an effect he had on her. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth without him having to ask. The fact was, even if she couldn't admit it to herself, she did love him and she would do anything for him.

But the truth was that she feared he would never accept her. That if he knew of her past... the terrible things she had done that he would reject her. He'd never talk to her again, that he would completely cut her off from having anything to do with him. She knew, deep in the back of her mind, that this wasn't true. She knew the panda would accept her, even if she was a monster. A monster who broke everything she ever touched or cared for.

She leans forward slightly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before standing and quietly heading for his door.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your eyes_

_When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just ot know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

Tigress freezes in her steps as she hears the others coming down the hall, heading for their own rooms. They were talking loudly amongst themselves as Tigress pressed herself against a darkened wall in the hopes that if they did look in Po's room they wouldn't see her. When the voices died down she heard the sound of them retiring to their separate rooms and quietly snuck out of Po's room, crossing the hall and entering her own. She closed her door with a heavy sigh, curling up on her own bed and closing her eyes.

For tonight she would sleep and dream her dreams of him. And maybe tomorrow, with a little bit of luck and courage, she would finally be able to tell him she loved him. She would finally be able to tell him everything about her. She'd finally tell him who she was.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am..._

_Song: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls_

_Story: MT2011_

_Just a little thank you for being patient with me._


End file.
